Busy Lives
by LilyWafiq
Summary: A series of insights into the lives of Richard Castle and Kate Beckett.
1. Cardboard Cut Outs

**A/N: I don't usually do drabbles or anything. I prefer something a little more substantial, but I think there is something quite powerful about a short snippet of writing. And occasionally, I'll write something short. Hopefully you'll like these. I'm starting a collection, don't know how often I'll update, but hey. It happens when it happens. :D**

**I don't think they'll follow on from each other.**

**Reviews are always loved :D**

_Cardboard Cut Outs_

Katherine Beckett stared at the cardboard cut out in front of her. She didn't often go to bookshops anymore, no time in amongst her working hours. Plus, she now worked with, and dated, the author who wrote her favourite books. This explained why she was standing in a bookshop, staring at a life-size cardboard cut out, waiting for him to return. She didn't hear a woman walk up behind her.

"Hi, can I help you?"

Kate turned towards the woman. "Uh..."

"Have you read any Richard Castle books?" the woman asked, "Because it's never too late to start. Might I suggest Heat Wave?" She picked up a copy of the book, and passed it to Kate. "It's a good book to start with, and the first of a new series. Naked Heat has just been released as well; the second book." She picked up a copy of the newer book, and placed that on top of the book already in Kate's hands.

Kate opened her mouth to talk, but was cut off by the worker.

"And if you come by tonight, Richard Castle himself will be here to read for us, and to sign autographs." She looked past Kate at the cardboard cut out. "Isn't he gorgeous?"

Kate looked at the woman, then down at the books in her hands. "Uh..." she started.

"Are you ready to go?" A masculine voice this time.

Kate turned, and smiled. "Yeah." She turned back to the bookshop worker. Handing her the books, she said, "Thank you for your help, but I already have these."

Rick wrapped an arm around Kate's midriff, smiled politely at the shocked woman, and then pressed a kiss to Kate's temple. "Let's go then," he said, and they did.


	2. Too Soon

Too Soon

Kate gently rest her head on Rick's shoulder as they listened to the eulogy for a man who died too soon. Rick, in return, tangled his fingers with hers, and squeezed lightly. Kate had always disliked funerals; having to say goodbye to someone who, in her mind, was long gone. Dealing with death everyday had left Kate almost immune to it, except when it was someone close. In this case, it was Rick's good friend, Stephen Cannell.

The service wrapped up, and everyone slowly left. Some stayed behind to offer condolences, others to share memories of the man. Rick and Kate went to speak to Stephen's wife, and to say sorry, before they left the funeral.

In the car on the way home, Kate finally spoke. "Life's unfair."

"You're not wrong."

"He shouldn't have died."

"A lot of people shouldn't."

"I'm sorry, Rick."

"I know."

"The world suffered a great loss with this."

Rick looked over at Kate, watching her as she drove. "The world suffers a loss every time anybody dies."

Kate glanced at Rick. "Yeah," she agreed.

Rick placed a hand on Kate's leg, and the rest of the drive was made in silence.

**A/N: RIP Stephen J. Cannell. The world will miss you.**


	3. Unlawful Acts

Unlawful Acts

"You're under arrest for indecent exposure."

Kate scoffed as her hands were wrenched behind her back and cuffed. "You're kidding, right?"

"No, I am not," replied the cop who was arresting her.

Kate rolled her eyes, and watched as he moved onto Rick and cuffed him too. "Look, I know what this looks like, but I can assure you..."

"Shut up."

"Listen, I'm a cop..."

"Sure, sure."

"If you'll just let me grab my badge."

"Get in the car."

Reluctantly, Kate and Rick made it into squad car, hands still cuffed behind their backs.

They started to drive, and Kate leant forward to ask, "Which precinct are you taking us to?"

"12th."

"Oh. Are you new there?"

The cop in the driver's seat glared at her in the rear view mirror.

"That's a yes, then," Kate said, not quietly, to Rick.

He nodded in agreement. "Obviously."

"I really am a cop," Kate said.

"Then you should know how this works. So shut up."

"I'm not a uniform. I'm a homicide detective. Kate Beckett. What's your name?"

"Davey. Jason Davey."

Kate nodded. "Well, Jason Davey, when you decide not to book us, I won't hold a grudge."

"What? Decide _not _to book you? After all your annoying questions, I'm definitely going to book you."

"We'll see."

"Hey, are these cuffs really necessary?" Rick interjected.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"'Cause the way you're looking at her, if I let you go, I think you'd jump her right here."

Kate raised an eyebrow.

They were arriving at the precinct now, and as Davey led them inside, Kate said, "Would you tell Captain Montgomery that I'm waiting to see him?"

Davey frowned at her. "You know the captain?"

"I told you, I'm a homicide detective. And this is my precinct."

"Hey, Beckett!" It was Ryan. He frowned. "What...?"

Kate smiled pleasantly. "Hey, Ryan. How's it hanging?"

"Uh..."

Davey was looking thoroughly confused, and a little unsure of himself by now.

"Yeah, about the cuffs... we were arrested by this lovely young man. He doesn't believe that I'm a cop."

Ryan turned to Davey. "Uh, she is. She's my boss. And who are you?"

Davey seemed stunned. "Um, new to this precinct," he replied. He glanced at Rick and Kate, then, with a sigh, unlocked their cuffs. "Sorry," he muttered.

"Hey, no hard feelings," Rick said, clapping him on the shoulder.

"Like I said, I won't hold a grudge," Kate said with a smile.

"Just... next time you want to have sex in a public place... don't," Davey said, and he left them alone with a flabbergasted Ryan.

**A/N: Bit of a longer one. A little out of character, but hey. It made me smile. I hope it made you smile, too.**


	4. Slow Dances

Slow Dances

They swayed gently together, his arms tenderly wrapped around her waist. Hers were wrapped around his neck. They seemed oblivious to the people around them. Rick whispered something in Kate's ear, and she smiled, resting her head on his shoulder.

There were four people watching them as they danced. Lanie was smiling, Esposito had an across Lanie's shoulders, and he looked slightly amused. Ryan was sitting with jenny, both of them watching Kate and Rick.

"I'm so glad they finally hooked up," Lanie said.

"They certainly seem happier now than they did when they were dating other people," Esposito agreed.

"Some people are blind to true love. It takes time," said Jenny.

"It didn't for me," Ryan said, smiling at Jenny. She smiled back.

They all looked back at Rick and Kate, who were sharing a kiss.

"And in the middle of the dance floor," Lanie chuckled. "Those two are so sappy."

Rick glanced over at the two couples who were watching them. "Apparently we're quite entertaining," he whispered to Kate. She smiled up at him, and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I love you," Rick whispered.

"I love you, too," Kate replied.

"I love hearing you say that."

"Come here." Kate pulled Rick closer, and they kissed.

"Bet they think we're sappy," Rick muttered against Kate's lips.

"Eh, don't care," Kate replied, "And thanks for coming to this dance with me."

"Are you kidding? Any opportunity to see you in a dress. Especially one I can easily remove."

Kate playfully hit Rick on the arm, "You're insatiable. And I don't want to get arrested again."

Rick leaned close, "We'll just have to be careful then."

Kate just rolled her eyes.

**A/N: And here's another one :) A little sweeter than the last one, I think.**


	5. End of a Long Day

End of a Long Day

It was the end of a long day for Kate, and she was looking forward to sinking into a nice, hot bath as soon as she got home. She dumped her bag and jacket in the hallway as she walked through the door and made her way to the bathroom. There was no sign of Rick or Alexis, so Kate didn't bother to stop. She walked into the bedroom she shared with Rick and kicked off her shoes. She pushed open the door to the bathroom, and stopped. She smiled, and entered the room. Rick had set up some candles, a bottle of wine, and a copy of his latest chapter. Kate immediately lit the candles, ran the bath, and undressed, before sinking into the water. He really knew her so well.

She must've fallen asleep, because she awoke to find a grinning Richard Castle sitting next to her.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," Kate replied.

"Long day?"

"Yep." Kate reached a hand out to take Rick's. "Thanks for this whole set up."

"Anything for you, my dear." He leant down and kissed Kaye gently. He then helped her out of the cooling water, and wrapped a towel around her.

"Kate..." he said as he helped her dry off.

"Yes, Rick?"

"I was wondering... I mean, I hope this isn't sudden or anything, but I'd hoped..."

"Just spit it out, Castle."

"Will you marry me?"

Kate stopped moving. "Rick..."

"I know it's a bit sudden, and not the most romantic..."

Kate silenced him with a kiss. "It's perfect," she whispered. "Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes."

Rick swept Kate up in a hug, the towel falling to the ground. Rick didn't seem to notice, he was too busy covering Kate's face with kisses.

"I love you."

Kate giggled at his enthusiasm. "I love you, too."

Rick carried her back into their bedroom, and proceeded to show her how much he loved her.


	6. Glimpses

Glimpses

Kate was sitting on a park bench on a rare day off, watching her fiancé run around like a ten year old. She laughed as he tripped and stumbled before regaining his balance and continuing to chase a few ducks around the lakeside. As he exhausted himself, Kate looked around, observing some of the other couples in the park. There was a young couple, perhaps early 20s, walking hand in hand, oblivious to the rest of the world. There was an older couple, in their 60s or 70s, sitting together on another bench. Kate watched as the man whispered something and the woman laughed, before turning her head for a brief kiss. Kate smiled, hoping that she and Rick would be that couple one day. There was another couple, about her age, sitting on a picnic rug under a tree. The woman leant back, showing off her protruding stomach, and her partner smiled tenderly at her, letting his hand tenderly touch her. Kate wondered what it would be like to be pregnant with Rick's child. She let herself get lost in thought for a while, thinking about how it would be to have Rick's child. She decided she'd quite like to have a baby with him, when the time was right. She'd focus on marrying him first. Her eyes eventually sought him out again, and by now he was sitting on the grass, smiling at her. When he noticed that she was looking at him, he beckoned her over, and patted the grass beside him. Kate stood and walked over to join him. She sat down, and leant into his side, loving the feel of his strong body.

"I love you," she murmured.

"I love you," he replied, dropping a kiss on the top of her head.

"I'm going to have your baby some day," Kate said. She felt him smile against her hair.

"I was counting on it."

Kate smiled, and decided that, for the moment, all was right with the world.

**A/N: :)**


	7. Today's The Day

Kate awoke with a smile on her face, and stretched her arms above her head. Today was going to be a good day, she just knew it.

"Good morning, Miss Beckett," said Rick, rolling over to face her.

"Good morning, Mr Castle," Kate replied.

"Are you ready for today?"

"So ready," Kate replied. She leant over and kissed Rick sweetly, causing him to smile, and grab her. Kate giggled as Rick pulled her over him, and buried his face in her neck. They stayed like that for a few minutes, enjoying the comfortable silence that fell over them. Eventually Kate pushed herself up, and rolled off Rick and sat up. She threw him a smile over her shoulder, and then stood up.

"You are so beautiful," Rick said as he stared at his soon-to-be wife.

"Don't you have places to be?" Kate replied, while smiling slightly at the compliment.

Rick grabbed his phone and checked the time. "Yeah, I guess. I just don't want to leave you."

Kate snagged a pair of Rick's pants from the floor, and wandered over to his side of the bed, dropping the pants on top of him. "You'll see me soon enough."

Rick stared up at Kate, and smiled. "Yes, I will."

Kate grinned suddenly. "We're getting married today!" she said.

"We're getting married!" Rick replied, throwing the sheets off him and getting out of bed. He grabbed the pants Kate had dropped on him and pulled them on. He kissed Kate quickly and headed towards the bathroom. "I'll be on my way shortly, Ryan and Esposito are coming to get me in half an hour."

"And Lanie will be here in half an hour, too," Kate said.

"And we can get this show in the road." Rick grinned again, and disappeared into the bathroom.

Kate pulled on a robe and headed out for breakfast. She was getting married today!

**A/N: Reviews are always appreciated :)**


End file.
